


Maybe he's not the insane one

by freedbowtruckle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce is sorta in love, Choking, Gloves, Jeremiah is not as unbothered as it seems, Jeremiah just doesn't know how to love, Jeremiah knows it, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Restraints, Submissive Bruce Wayne, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: In which Bruce shows up to a location he shouldn't show up to becuase he knew the note he got was from Jeremiah. Alernate summary: Bruce is ready to sacrifice his life in favour of being the center of Jeremiah's attention.





	Maybe he's not the insane one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, I really don't. Maybe I should get my head checked.

Bruce didn’t want to admit even to himself why he showed up despite knowing this was one of Jeremiah’s setups. He had received a mysterious note with a written time and location, and perhaps it hadn’t been the smartest plan to actually show up, but he wanted to know what Jeremiah was planning.

Now as people was surrounding him from every angle in the empty car park, he started to question his decision-making. There was no point in struggling so he remained completely pliant as two of Jeremiah’s followers grabbed his arms and held him steady.

Then he entered the room. Bruce’s gaze automatically ran over the majestic figure, taking in everything from his cold eyes, the red that covered the already dark lips to his hands where the gloves stretched over his closed fists. A series of tingles went through his body as Jeremiah met his gaze.

“Look who decided to show up, Bruce Wayne, the billionaire”. Jeremiah spoke rather quiet, yet everybody seemed to hear because humorous laughter was scattered from all over the place. Jeremiah turned to Bruce. “I don’t know if you’re brave or suicidal, or maybe you showed up for some other reason”. He winked without emotion.

Bruce’s stomach fluttered strangely as Jeremiah continued to stare at him coldly, he didn’t need to check to know that he was getting aroused. Despite doing his best to think about utterly horrifying things, like mayor James in a bikini, there was no stopping it.

“Me and Brucie here has got some unfinished business that we would like to sort in private. But not to worry, I won’t kill your beloved billionaire boy while you’re away”.

A discontent murmur spread across the room at Jeremiah’s words, but he effectively silenced it with a raise of his hand. As the bystanders left one by one Bruce closed his eyes, in relief of not getting killed or of embarrassment at the impending humiliation he didn’t know.

Ecco approached on Jeremiah’s order and proceeded to tie his wrists to the closest pillar before she too left. Bruce didn’t bother struggling, aware of the possibility that he was following Jeremiah’s plan to the T but unable to care for the moment. He did thank his lucky stars that there would be no one around to witness the next part though.

Jeremiah sent him a playful smirk and Bruce lowered his gaze, feeling his heartbeat increase as Jeremiah made his way over. The elder made a point in showing off his gloves by pulling up both hems of his shirt slightly on the way and Bruce couldn’t help but to follow the movement with his eyes, swallowing as one of the hands spread out over his chest and checked his pulse.

“Now now, a little excited, are we Bruce?” He murmured mockingly before he proceeded to grip Bruce’s jaw with the other hand. Bruce remained silent. The grip was loose enough for him to be able to break out of the hold if he wanted to and if he guessed right Jeremiah liked the fact that he knew that Bruce wouldn’t even though he should.

He thought that he should probably be embarrassed by the fact that his complicated feelings towards Jeremiah was so clear to see but as two glove-clad fingers pressed softly against his bottom lip he literally couldn’t care less. Bruce let his mouth fall open, tasting the rough leather with his tongue. A look of genuine surprise passed across Jeremiah’s face but it was gone a moment later. He proceeded to push his fingers inside and Bruce sucked at them wantonly, heat pooling in his abdomen.

Jeremiah tsked at his urgency and pressed the fingers in roughly to successfully choke him, and although tears collected at the corners of Bruce’s eyes his pants tightened further over his quickly filling shaft. Jeremiah slowly pulled the fingers out and Bruce coughed, the sound soon followed by an embarrassingly needy whimper. A moment later Jeremiah reached down to palm Bruce’s erection through his pants, causing his vision to momentarily flicker from chock. Bruce tried and failed to hold back a moan and Jeremiah’s hand stilled, gripping his erection tightly.

“I find your reactions very interesting”. Jeremiah said with a hint of amusement in his cold voice. Bruce didn’t reply, he dared not make another sound in fear of bursting the bubble they were in, despite better judgement he really wanted Jeremiah to continue touching him.

Jeremiah’s thumb and index finger paused on his zipper, giving Bruce the opportunity to say no. Bruce wondered how insane he himself was for not hesitating to proceed if even Jeremiah in his crazy state knew that this meant crossing a line. Bruce found that he didn’t care, he’d take as much of Jeremiah’s attention he could get and if it was about to get him killed then so be it.

Jeremiah took the long period of silence for the acceptance it was and began pulling the zipper down painfully slow making sure to add pressure to his straining shaft on the way. For Bruce, it was the sweetest of tortures. When it was done Jeremiah reached into his pants unceremoniously and lifted his dick out. Bruce forced himself to remain completely still.

Most people would not want to be restrained at a situation like this, but Bruce struggled not to struggle at his confines, he was glad that his idiotic hands were tied up since he feared what they’d be doing if they weren’t (maybe they would pull Jeremiah in for a kiss, smudging that lipstick of his, or worse, caress his face tenderly in a way that would reveal too many of Bruce’s well kept secrets).

As it now was, the leather of Jeremiah’s glove made a squeaky sound as it closed around his dick and Bruce held his breath in anticipation of what was to come. Luckily, Jeremiah didn’t seem keen on prolonging his torture because he immediately tugged at his dick experimentally. Bruce felt like he was about to faint.

Another tug, then another before changing his grip and trying something new and Bruce keened as Jeremiah started an erratic pace, never repeating the same pattern of tugs twice. It was keeping him on edge, forcing him into hyper-awareness as he couldn’t never anticipate what would come next. Sometimes Jeremiah paused for several seconds, and sometimes he barely paused between the touches at all.

Every time Bruce thought he had learned the odd rhythm Jeremiah switched to a new one and it was tormenting in the best of ways. Bruce groaned at the feeling of the glove around him moving up and down smoothly due to the wetness that collected at his tip with every stroke. Jeremiah didn’t bat an eye as he worked his dick skilfully with the skills of a man that were used to working with his fingers. Bruce closed his eyes to escape the cold and scrutinising gaze. His thighs were trembling from the immense concentration it took to remain still.

It didn’t take long for the pleasure to build up inside him, filling him up until he thought he would explode, and with a final tug he did just that, releasing hard in Jeremiahs tight grip. His knees finally gave in and the restraints dug into his skin roughly as they stopped him from completely falling to the floor.

Jeremiah removed his glove with the sticky substance and put it in his pocket as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“What would your friends say if they could see you now?” He asked mockingly, surprising Bruce by tucking him back into his pants.

Bruce winced at the thought about Alfred or Jim seeing him like this. But really, it was his life and he had the right to do what he wanted. Besides, even if Jeremiah didn’t think so Bruce knew him as much as he knew Bruce. He knew that Jeremiah didn’t want anyone else seeing him like this or he wouldn’t have made the others leave. As a matter of fact, Bruce didn’t want others to see Jeremiah like this either, because behind that carefree mask Bruce could tell that he liked this, having Bruce completely at his mercy. He threw a gaze in the general direction of Jeremiah’s crotch area and his intuition was confirmed. He also suspected that Jeremiah wouldn’t do anything about it himself, and Bruce wanted so bad to make him come.

“Let me blow you”. It was the first thing Bruce had said during their entire encounter, and he was surprised at how his voice was dark and thick with arousal. It came out more as a command than question and Jeremiah’s eyes shot up to meet his while analysing the situation. Bruce tugged at his restraints impatiently and with surprising speed Jeremiah had magically summoned a knife from within the arm of his coat and he was sawing at the boundaries.

As soon as they snapped, Bruce grabbed his shoulders and switched their positions, pushing Jeremiah back into the pillar and getting to his knees before Jeremiah could change his mind. The knife in Jeremiah’s hand clattered to the floor as he pressed his face mouth-first against the prominent bulge, mouthing at it through the fabric while gripping at Jeremiah’s thighs, afraid that he would attempt to move away. Jeremiah exhaled but made no other sign of pleasure.

Bruce couldn’t wait another second. He lowered the zipper and almost tore the pants in in his hurry to pull them down enough to reveal the flushed swollen length. It should probably say something that Bruce didn’t even consider biting Jeremiah’s erection to flee or that Jeremiah didn’t even for a second worry that he would, but Bruce was busy fighting down his own overwhelming wave of need.

He swallowed most of the length in one smooth practised move and if he hadn’t just come, he probably would have just from the feeling of the heavy weight of Jeremiah’s cock on his tongue. He didn’t care that he was letting out embarrassingly loud sounds as he slid halfway off the thick erection before sliding back down again, hairs tickling his nose as he made it the whole way down.

Bruce choked a little, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes but despite that he felt amazing. He kept himself there, swallowing around Jeremiah and lapping at as much of him as he could until he felt light-headed from the lack of air and first then sliding off.

He took a deep breath and slid back down again, so engulfed in his own pleasure that he didn’t bother to check on Jeremiah until a strangled sound met his ears. Bruce looked up from his place around Jeremiah’s cock wondrously and met Jeremiah’s wide eyed, almost warm, gaze.

Upon seeing that Bruce had noticed him staring he tried to collect himself, and his feigned cold expression might have fooled Bruce if he didn’t know better, but Jeremiah’s cheeks were a little too red, his breathing a little too shallow to be considered normal and he was clenching his hands tightly.

Bruce winked at him and for a moment nothing happened, then Jeremiah gripped the back of his head with a whimper and pressed him down on his cock urgently. Bruce felt it grow against his tongue and a second later he could feel the force of Jeremiah’s release as it hit the walls of his throat.

The hands in his hair was gone as quick as they had come and Bruce swallowed before pulling off, returning the favour from before by tucking Jeremiah back into his confines. He then rose, feeling a sense of pride at the way Jeremiah was trying to catch his breath against the pillar while once again studying Bruce. Bruce smirked as he stuck a hand into the pocket of Jeremiah’s coat, the man did nothing to stop him as he withdrew the sticky glove.

“I’m keeping this”. Bruce said more confident than he felt, waving it at Jeremiah as he started to walk in the direction of the roof-top exit. He paused just short of the door, throwing another look at Jeremiah who now looked completely composed as he pulled his coat around him tightly, changing to another set of gloves that had been hidden away somewhere. “You know where to find me”.

As he turned away, he could swear he heard Jeremiah chuckle lowly behind him. He had a feeling they would meet again soon.


End file.
